


Duty Blues

by TreeofStars



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e14 Blood on the Scales, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeofStars/pseuds/TreeofStars
Summary: Post Blood on the Scales.





	Duty Blues

Laura was done. Bill could see it in her eyes, her face, her trembling hands. He closed the distance between them as her tears began to fall. She reached out and patted him, as if to reassure herself he was whole and real. He looked at her as she ran a hand through his hair, thinking he'd never seen her like this before. She was always so strong. So formidable. Even in the face of all the horrors they had been through, she stood tall, never wavering. He pulled her close to him, taking in her shaking hands. He wanted to take her home.

They walked through the corridors of Galactica, her cold hand gripping his. She never did much of that either. He was sure most of the people that saw them together had an idea of the nature of their relationship, but aside from that euphoric kiss she'd given him during her run around the ship, they remained professional when in public. As they turned a corner, her body pressed closer to his. He squeezed her hand in reassurance.

Reaching his quarters, he opened the hatch and ushered her inside. Her body seemed to slump once she crossed the threshold, as if someone had taken the wind out of her. Bill locked the hatch. As he turned back to her, she wrapped her arms around him. Her whole body shook as she began to sob. He held her as tightly as he could without hurting her. "It's okay, Laura. I'm here."

She buried her face in his shoulder and let out a cry of anguish. "He told me they executed you." Her voice was shaky, weak.

"I know. I know." He stroked her head.

Her hands gripped his collar. "I couldn't be without you. My Gods, Bill. If they'd..."

He cut her off. "Shhh. They didn't." He pulled away from her and lifted her face to his, kissing her softly. She was so pale, the exhaustion coming off her in waves. "Come on, let's get you comfortable."

Bill led her to his rack and began to undress her. Her jacket and blouse were quickly discarded. Laura held on to his shoulders as he knelt down and took off her shoes and pants. He turned to grab a clean shirt from his dresser for her to wear, and felt her hand on his sleeve, tugging him back to face her. She began to unbutton his uniform. Bill hated to stop her, but his duties were not done for the day. "Laura..."

Her shaky hands wrestled with the buttons. "I want to wear your shirt." Finished with the buttons, she slid her hand beneath the opened jacket. "This one."

Unable to deny her simple request, Bill slid his jacket off, and pulled the undershirt over his head. Laura slipped her bra off as he pulled the shirt over her head. "Better?" he asked.

She nodded. "Thank you."

He smiled as he reached out to finger the hair on her shoulders. "You want to take this off?"

"Yes."

That she allowed him to not only undress her for sleep, but remove her wig spoke volumes. She wasn't normally the type to indulge him in pampering her. But she stood still while he took it off, exposing her bald head. Placing the wig on his desk, he kissed her head. "Come, let's have you rest."

She didn't protest, just stood and watched as he pulled the covers down. She climbed in and he pulled the sheet over her as she settled. "Okay?"

She nodded. "You have to go?"

"Only for a bit. Be back soon."

"Okay. Hurry."

He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Keep the rack warm for me."

She hummed happily and snuggled deeper into his pillow.

As he turned to leave her side, she reached for his hand. "Be careful."

He closed his eyes at the sentiment. They both knew the danger had been silenced. Yet, the worry was still first in her mind. He squeezed her hand. "I will, baby. I will."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure the tech term for their tanks, except tanks, but then my mind started to say 'a set of tanks', 'pair of tanks', and I realized I was going to be better off just using the generic term of 'shirt' than drive myself batty. Forgive my tech term fail. :)


End file.
